I better Speak Now!
by chocolate-chip-cookie-monster
Summary: Delly and Peeta are Getting married! But Peeta's Parents set it up. Katniss and Peeta don't want him to be married to Delly. Will she go to the extremes? Will she speak now? Oneshot based on Taylor Swifts song Speak now. When one day I went over to Peeta's home, and his mother came out of the kitchen smiling "Peeta! Guess what! You are going to be marrying Delly Cartwright!"


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE SONG SPEAK NOW BY TAYLOR SWIFT**

**this is a one shot based off Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. Some lines they say are directly from the song. I couldn't get this one-shot idea out of my head so I wrote it. **

**I also got the outfit ideas from the live proformance on her speak now tour.**

**I got Delly's dress, how she looks ect, ect from that.**

**And I also got Katniss dress idea from that.**

**Copy and paste the link to watch her proform it:**

watch?v=1pYb0BO93Zc

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

It's Peeta Mellarks wedding day. He's going to Marry Delly Cartwright. The snot nosed brat his parents set him up with. Originally he wanted to marry me. But we couldn't because, he's in a higher class then me. He still invited me to his wedding but Delly did not want me here.

I came anyway.

I walk in with my older cousin Gale. I brought him as my date. I know, I shouldn't have come since the blond bride did not want me here. I'm not the kind of girl to interrupt a wedding.

And that's what I'm going to do.

Only Gale know's that when the preacher says 'Speak now, or forever hold your peace,' I'm going to interrupt.

It's not my fault. He's not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.

I clutch onto Gale's arm tighter, and smoothen out my purple dress that goes up to my knees. I fix my hair, making sure that my curled hair is nice.

I go over to Peeta's friends. Cato, Thresh, Marvel, and Finnick. "Hi guys!" I smile at the guys and their dates; Clove, Fifa (Foxface), Glimmer, and Annie.

Finnick sighs, "Awh, is little Kitty-Kat mad that she's not marrying Peeta?"

"No! I'm perfectly fine. I'm happy for him actually." I ball my white gloved hands into fists, to keep from screaming that he shouldn't be marrying Delly.

"Well the weddings about to start, we should get going," Thresh says. I nod and lead Gale away and try to find a seat. As I'm walking I see Peeta's Parents and Delly's parents talking. I glare at them and turn away. Everyone in Delly's family has blond hair and blue eyes. But not as nice eyes as Peeta.

I see Delly's snoty little family all dressed in pastels. Even some of the guys!

And she is probably yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room, with a gown shaped like a pastry.

This is surely not what Peeta thought it would be. He thought he would be marrying me. We were in a secret relationship. When one day I went over to Peeta's home, and his mother came out of the kitchen smiling "Peeta! Guess what! You are going to be marrying Delly Cartwright!"

I shake the horrible memory from my mind.

I keep practicing on what I'm going to say when it's my time to interrupt.

I press my lips together but quickly part them when I remember I'm wearing red lipstick.

Fond gestures are exchanged but everyone quites down when the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march.

Gale gives my hand a squeeze. I remember that I was uninvited by Peeta's lovely bride-to-be. I look and see Peeta standing next to the preacher looking nervous. His hair is slicked back, and he's wearing a black tux. He catches my gaze, and gives me a sad smile.

Then Delly comes out. She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. Her lips are a bright pink. Her blond hair is up in an elegant bun, she's wearing big white diamond dangle earrings, she has on pink blush and sparkly eye shadow, she's also wearing black eyeliner.

Her dress in big and poofy. It's also strapless. It trails alot behind her. Her feet aren't visible, and she has on a sparkly silver belt on her waist that gives the dress shape.

She smiles fondly, and when she looks at me she gives me a smile that's all to sweet and says, "jealous? I got Peeta. I always win."

She's holding a bouquet of white roses. Me and Peeta HATE roses. All types. She walks to Peeta and throws the flowers away behind her like a piece of Garbage. She takes his hands in his.

I know he wishes it was me. He can't say yes! I can't allow that to happen!

I keep watching. It kills me on the inside.

Gale leans over to me, "You sure about this?" he whispers.

I nod and swallow the lump in my throat. It's coming up. It's almost time.

I hear the Preacher say, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There's a silence.

There's my last chance.

I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me.

I get horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at Peeta.

Peeta's trying to contain his smile. Delly's jaw drops. She looks so confused it's sad. "W-what!?"

She turns Peeta back to her and he turns back to me. She's getting frustrated, I know it.

I start speaking, "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white vail occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." I point to Peeta.

Delly is trying to get Peeta to focus on her, and trying to get the wedding to move on, "Keep going!" She sneers at the preacher.

"DON'T SAY YES!" I scream at Peeta. Everyone goes quite again. Even Delly. "Let's run away... now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vowel, you gotta hear me out. Because he said Speak Now." I say to Peeta gesturing at the Preacher when I say, 'he said speak now.'

Peeta smiles and nods. "Let's run away now! I'll meet you there when I'm out of my tux!"

I run outside the church, to the back door, when there's a riot going on. Peeta runs to the bathroom and Delly tries running after him screaming, "NO! DADDY! He's leaving! I want to marry Peeta Mellark!" she keeps on screaming that this is and outrage, and everyone is trying to figure out what to do. The last thing I hear before I slip out is Gale laughing.

"Good luck Kat!"

I wait a few minutes and Peeta comes out. He's out of his tux and in jeans and a white T-shirt. "Katniss..." he breathes out. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." I smile at Peeta.

"It's crazy in there!" he laughs.

"I know." I laugh and smile, "How long to you think we have before they come to find us?"

"Five minutes... ten at the most."

"Then we better get going!"

He laughs, "Let's go!" I take his hand, and we run to his car. We drive to Gale's house, that he shares with Johanna Mason, my BFF.

When we're they're Johanna pulls us inside, and brings us to the living room. She set it up to look like a church. Johanna turns to Peeta.

"Now, I'm not a real preacher, so let's skip the mushy gushy stuff and get to the kissing." That's so Johanna like. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Me and Peeta both laugh. We kiss and when we pull away he says "I'm so glad you were there when they said speak now..."

_**The End...**_

* * *

**Cute? Lame? Funny? **

**Tell me what you think in the reviews! **


End file.
